This invention relates to a toggle switch provided with an LED (light emitting diode) element, and more specifically to a toggle switch with an LED attached to the top end of a knob.
There have conventionally been developed various types of toggle switches with a light source. These toggle switches may be classified into two types according to their light sources used; miniature incandescent lamps and light emitting diode elements. Since even the smallest incandescent lamp may be substantially larger than any light emitting diode element, a toggle switch using such incandescent lamp will become larger as a whole. Further, the incandescent lamp consumes more electric power as compared with the light emitting diode element though the former can provide more sufficient illuminance than the latter. The light source only requires enough illumination to indicate the position of switch as well as completion of switching, and should have a low power consumption. Accordingly, the light emitting diode is preferred to the miniature incandescent lamp as a light source attached to the toggle switch.
Classifying the toggle switch with a light source according to the position at which the light source is attached, there are two types; toggle switches with a light source attached to a case or panel and toggle switches with a light source attached to the top end of a knob. Although with a simple construction, the toggle switch with the light source attached to the case needs a larger case because the case requires a light source mounting section, failing clearly to indicate the position of the knob. As for the toggle switch with the light source attached to the top end of the knob, it can clearly indicate the knob position and completion of switching, with substantially the same size as that of any switch without a light source. In this type of toggle switch, however, the light source is attached to a rockable knob, and the light source must be securely electrically connected with terminals fixed to the case, so that its construction may be complicated and considered unfit for mass production.